Talk:Wyvernpoacher Drachlox
Testimonials :*Solo'd by 75 DRG/RDM with good solo gear Phalanx and Yagudo Drinks. :*Duo'd by PLD/WAR and DRG/BLM (his stupid mistake). Fight was ridiculously easy. EES hit PLD(me) for 639. Otherwise hit weak: 10-15 on hits and 70-80 on ragned attacks. -Stealthbomber of Seraph, 7/28/09 :*Soloable by well geared, merited 75 PLD/RDM with little difficulty. Keep Stoneskin and Phalanx up as much as you can; Reprise helps for some extra damage and shieldblocks. Chivalry is a good tool to use when MP gets low. EES hits for about 600 with Phalanx up, 400ish if you have some damage left in Stoneskin. :*75 RDM/NIN or BLM/WHM with BRD/WHM can defeat NM with DoT method in around 30-45 minutes. :*75 RDM/NIN can defeat this NM by meleeing, by making use of Haste, Haste+ gear, and Fast Cast gear in Utsusemi macros, so long as EES is blinked. :*BST with a Familiar'd Antares pet can kill Wyvernpoacher easily. Melee with pet. :*Well equipped 75 THF/NIN or NIN/MAGE can also solo this NM. For THF, it may be necessary to pull it closer to entrance and use bloody bolts on one of the lvl 30ish goblins.(They'll stick consistantly for 50-70 hp, compared to about 1/3 proc rate for 20-25 on Wyvernpoacher.) :*Killable by 69RDM/THF 69WHM/THF and 70PLD/WAR without much trouble. :*Soloable by 75NIN/THF with 65 Soothing Healer NPC Fellow with ease. Bomb Toss does 150+/- damage. :*Soloable by 75SMN w/ decent gear using Fenrir kite/Eclipse Bite method.(also solod by smn/bst fenrir method aswell.) :*Lv.75 Duo of PUP/WAR and PUP/PLD with standard Cure/Refresh Harlequin Head+Stormwaker Body Automatons. PUP/PLD was killed by Eagle Eye Shot but after that, PUP/WAR finished it off with ease. Recommend PUP/NIN for shadows. :*Killable with a highly skilled experience points party level 60-62. PLD/WAR RNG/NIN RNG/NIN WHM/BLM RDM/WHM BLM/WHM won without much difficulty. :*Soloable by a 75 PLD/NIN. If EES isn't blinked, simply zone rest up and pull again (2hr does not reset when aggro is lost). :*Duo by two 75 RNG/NIN with shadowbind and kiting technique utsusemi absorbed EES then have both RNG's use barrage to gain TP then Sidewinder to slugshot for reverberation and its dies.^^ :*Solo by 75 MNK/DNC using 2HR + Focus and Dodge as soon as the fight starts. The goblin doesn't seem to miss much on range attack even with evasion equipments but they do help keeping it from hitting with melee attacks. EES have never missed and deals up to 700+ DMG; thus having 2HR to charge a 200%+ TP bar to keep HP high enough and reduces its HP will be extremely helpful. Also, before fighting, use Drain Samba II even when it only drains for 1Hp per punch with 2HR, it still helps keeping HP high enough to absorbs EES. :*Solo by 75 WAR/DNC with defensive build. High shield skill necessary. Joyeuse and retaliation allows for nearly unlimited curing waltzes. With 450 def, regular hits did between 20-100, and EES did about 600. :*Solo by a SCH/RDM using Bind/Gravity and Bio II + Helix DoTs. EES did about 600 total damage. :*Killable by 2 level 75RDM/BLM using bind and nuke strategy. :*Solod as 75 RDM/WHM in poor equip using Bio II and Poison II, kited on long path to Cape Terrigan. Avoided using Bind/Grav often, seemed to build resistance to both. 35 minute fight :*Killable by 1 level 75 NIN/WHM with Evasion Gear. :*Killable by 2 level 75 RNG/NIN with shadowbind and kiting technique. :*Killable by 1 level 75 RNG/NIN with assorted bloody bolts and sleep bolts with STR food. :*Killable by 1 level 75 MNK/DNC with Hundred Fists. :*Killable by 1 level 75 NIN/DNC make sure Eagle Eye Shot is absorbed by shadows. :*Killable by 1 level 75 SMN with Carby kiteing method. :*Killable by a level 73 THF/NIN and a 75RDM/WHM. :*Killable by a level 75 THF/NIN and a 75WHM/NIN - Hexa Strike + Evisceration took 50% of its HP down. :*Killable by 2 level 75 THF/NIN sharing hate; accomplice is your friend. :*Killable by Level 75 PLD/NIN and Level 75 PUP/NIN with WHM frame easily. :*Duo'd by a 71PLD/THF and 75RDM/DRK, Entered battle Full HP/MP, Had Tavnazian Taco, Was a piece of Cake. 71PLD(me) Tanked the entire fight with almost no problem, Phalanx II helped alot. Eagle Eye Shot only did 565DMG to the 71PLD/THF :* Easily solo buy a PUP/NIN with the WHM frame puppet and evasion gears. The puppet keeps the Master at nearly full hp, so even get hit by the EES, the master still alive. :*Easy solo as 75SAM/DNC with soboro and evasion build, i stored tp to keep hp high for EES. --Drippy squiggles 19:48, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :*Killable by a level 75 RDM/BLM with a capped/near capped NPC. Blind, Slow II, Dia II & Poison II helpted out imensely. Blink/Stoneskin needed/helped out for EES. Will likely need to bind/Disengage to convert at some point. :*Soloable by 75 RDM/NIN in meele fight without real good melee gear. :*Trioed by a 75 PLD/WAR, 75 WHM/BLM, and a 75 NIN/WAR, NIN as tank and PLD Dual Wielding swords. --Enmakourogi 01:17, 21 June 2009 (CST) :*'Fail Note:' Dual Wield on PLD/WAR owns. ♫ :*Easy solo as 75 PLD/DNC with Joytoy and acc/haste gear, 2hour not used --Moriandrio 06:10, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :*Solo'ed as PLD75/RDM37. Slighty tougher than Aquarius but didn't have to use Invincible. 1/1 on Obow. --InspectorGadget 20:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Drop Rate What are peoples drop rates? * I killed Wyvernpoacher Drachlox three times, one with TH3, and twice with Kupower: Treasure Hunter. 0/3 * I killed Wyvernpoacher Drachlox four times and Othinus' Bow dropped three times. 75% in my case. --FurionQc 04:26, 9 November 2007 (UTC) * I'm 0/25 on the Othinus' Bow :\ but i know most don't go that high. Snoxer 18:37, 10 December 2007 (UTC) * I'm 0/12 on the Othinus' Bow ; ; But as the above said, most are more lucky than I. Rozes 01:42, 23 December 2008 (UTC) * I am now 4/5 on Othinus' Bow. You must have a curse on you Snoxer.--Furion 15:30, 11 December 2007 (UTC) * 1/4. Othinus' Bow dropped for me just today. had 75 thf with me 2/4 times including on the drop. -- Ryeshinyih 09:52, 30 December 2007 (UTC) * 1/6 finally on Othinus' Bow my friend is 0/29 I had a 75 THF with me the time it dropped and no THF all other times. --Kidmidnight 12:41, 16 March 2008 (UTC) * 1/4 killed this guy once a day for 4 day in a row. soloed it as my 75 bst/whm finally got bow. *Camped Wyvernpoacher Drachlox for 4 days and only saw her twice. I'm 1/2 with TH1; the first time my boyfriend and I killed her she was pretty easy, but no drop. The second kill we had some problems as Drachlox was hitting harder than before, but we got the drop. With most NMs I see a pattern of the higher-level spawn (if there is a level variant) drop the desired item(s). Might just be coincidence though. --Zatias 17:37, 26 May 2008 (UTC) * 4/5 on Othinus' Bow. Two times with TH4 (drops). One time with TH2 (no drop). Two more times with TH3 (drops).--Webjester 16:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) * 1/1 on Othinus' Bow, but it was for a friend. So, 100% drop in my case. --Enmakourogi 01:19, 21 June 2009 (CST) * 1/1 on Othinus' Bow, duo with TH3 and WHM/NIN --Alphaknight 22:01, 2 March 2010 (CET) * 1/1 BST75/37WHM - Used (2) Demonic Pugil and sat back while pet did all the work. Channellock Sunday 4/25/2010 12:36 EST * 0/1 75SAM/DNC - Very easy solo. NM popped after I killed first placeholder, there was another placeholder but for some reason I disconnected and that one disappeared. I had adventuring fellow up but she was only lvl 50 and had no mp. Thirdeye will absorb EES. * 0/2 thus far, with mog tablet treasure hunter the second time. --Kikorimo 22:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Wyvernpoacher's True Placeholder I have killed Wyvernpoacher quite a few times now and from day 1 I was determinded to find his one true placeholder, as I have not read anywhere yet info on his placeholder. From my experience ALL lottery pop NMs i have fought have only ONE placeholder. So we killed the Goblins in his spawn area for a while and found out goblins have 16min respawn times (which is normal for a lot of mobs). Once Wyvernpoacher spawned, we killed it, and as a ranger i was able to figure out which gob was missing the longest. Exactly 16minutes after the NMs time of death the last goblin repopped. It was the very first Goblin listed on widescan in this area, which is a Goblin Mercenary. As i did not get my drop i decided to test the theory of one placeholder. I killed only the goblins necessary to be able to get to this Goblin Mercenary and timed him to repop every 16 minutes. He did of course repop every 16 minutes. But after a while of camping, Wyvernpoacher spawned almost exactly 16 minutes after this Goblin Mercenary was killed. I have tested this some more times and everytime, he spawns exactly 16 minutes after this certain Goblin Mercenary is killed. It is unlikely he would pop in this fashion everytime I have camped him, unless this Goblin Mercenary is the true placeholder. So i have changed the info on the main page to reflect this knowledge. Before changing it again, please test this out with widescan. You will find this info is accurate.--Jhromada 22:08, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Interesting Pop Conditions I was camping Wyvernpoacher for the past two days and skilling up at the same time so I would fight every goblin down there. (Except for the Shepards, I let those stay alive because a 51BLM/NIN was down there soloing the pets. All 3 times that it popped, it popped when it had been about 3 hours past his last pop time and I let every mob in the area repop. I don't know if it was merely a coincidence or what, but every time he popped it was when I decided to let every Goblin in the area repop. So I made two observations: 1) Shepards have nothing to do with popping him, as I didn't kill any of them the third time he popped. 2) He always popped when I let every goblin in the area repop after killing all of them (except the shepards of course).--In3rtia 07:06, 8 July 2008 (UTC) *Question: Did you kill the Goblin Mercenary first or last each time? *I'm wondering if he doesn't really have a place holder. I was soloing BLM there today, with no one else in the zone and 30 minutes after being there he just popped up. *I just camped Wyvernpoacher and killed ONLY the goblin mercenary to see if ph was tru or not. After killing only the mercenary and waiting 16 minutes Wyvernpoacher popped. So yea, the placeholder is the Goblin Mercenary Immune to stun? Well, not that I was casting the spell stun, but I killed this as a level 81 dancer, and no matter what Violent Flourish would not proc the stun, I am curious if between this and the blue mage pointing out headbutt not working if the NM is simply immune to the stun effect. Anyone have any other input into this? --Kikorimo 22:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC)